1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward the field of multi-functional circuits.
2. Art Background
In electronics applications, specifications of circuits and circuit packages are often defined by standards bodies or multi-source agreements. Current standardized modules include main memory, e.g. dual-data rate or dual-data rate 2 dual inline memory modules, where standards are defined by the Joint Electron Devices Engineering Council.
Many existing integrated circuit products currently employ pin-out assignments constrained by such industrial standards, such as JEDEC standards. Integration of new features into such products is complicated by input and output requirements of the features, such as access and control, which would normally require modification of the pin layout of the integrated circuit. Examples of such features include new configuration and diagnostic capabilities.